


Found Family At Its Finest

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Its big wholesome hours bois, Thanksgiving, There are no ships in this harbor, Wholesome Times, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: The entire MD5 celebrates Thanksgiving together. Tari and Theo don't know what Thanksgiving is so the rest o the group is happy to show them! Wholesome Found Family Oneshot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Found Family At Its Finest

“TARI WAKE UP!” Shouts a familiar voice as small hands shake my shoulders, jolting me awake. On instinct, I leap out of bed and into a fighting stance, ready to fight whatever intruder I’m being warned abo- ...There’s no one there…? Wait, then why did he-

“It’s Thanksgiving!” The small boy cheers. I look down at him, raising a brow in a silent question but he doesn’t seem to get it, his bright blue eyes filled with excitement. I blink.

“Uh, Theo...What’s… Thanksgiving?” I tilt my head a bit, having to blow my deep blue hair out of my eyes. I really should trim my bangs, they’re getting so long they completely cover one of my eyes. Then again it’s not like we’d have the time for a haircut… Oh well.

“No idea! I heard Sofia say it!” Theo cheers with just as much enthusiasm as before. I just sigh and reach down to ruffle his bright green hair. I hope my hand isn’t too cold, I can’t really tell if the room’s actually cold or the goose bumps crawling up my back are from getting out from under the warm blankets. Regardless the metal's probably cold-ish.

“Well, let’s go find out. If the others told you what it’s called they probably know what it is.” I let myself relax, pulling my hoodie on. The air feels freezing against my bare shoulders and I’d rather not catch a cold on Thanksgiving, whatever that is. Sofia had removed the tracker a good while ago so I had the luxury of not having to sleep on top of zippers.

“Tari hurry up~! Tari hurry up~!” Theo calls in a sing song voice as he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet with a big silly grin on his face. I chuckle a bit and start to lace up my shoes. 

“You try tying your shoes with slippery metal fingers!” I laugh, reaching out with my real hand to poke his nose. His response is gleefully giggling and poking my nose to, though he punctuates it with an excited ‘Boop!’

“Well boop to you too!” I huff in mock annoyance, giving him a playful shove. Theo erupts in another fit of giggles and returns my playful shove and before I know it we’re both laughing so hard our sides hurt. 

“Having a party without me?” I hear a dramatic gasp, causing both of us to look over at the door only to see Sofia dramatically posing with the back of her hand to her forehead. 

“Hey don’t look at me, it’s not my fault Tari can’t tie her shoes fast!” Theo puffs out his cheeks and crosses his arms with an indignant huff. I try to suppress the urge to grin as I gesture to my now tied shoes. I had tied them before the tickling match, I didn’t want to trip on my shoelaces and end up hurting myself. 

“Uh uh, you didn’t tie ‘em fast! You cheated!” Theo’s pout only grew bigger but I just ruffled his hair with another bubbly laugh. 

“Didn’t you have something to ask Sofia?” I tried to die down my remaining giggles. Sofia glanced over, raising a blonde eyebrow towards Theo and I questioningly. 

“Oh, right!” Theo immediately returned to his usual bubbly excitable self, turning to look up at Sofia with a big innocent smile.

“What’s Thanksgiving?” Theo tilted his head. Sofia immediately dropped the goofy act and stared at us both incredulously. She then proceeded to grab both our hands and practically drag us out of my room and to the main hub of our little hideout that happened to be the bar and seating area. It’s odd that a Ramen shop has a bar but eh, it makes it easy to get breakfast fast. 

“LAMAR, THEO AND TARI DON'T KNOW WHAT THANKSGIVING IS!” Sofia shouted, nearly causing Lamar to fall off his place on one of the bar stools. He quickly recovered though, looking startled and annoyed. 

“You don’t just DO that to a guy! Give me a heads up next time, jeez…” Lamar grumbled, steadying himself from our sudden appearance. It took him a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization of what Sofia just said. Apparently it’s a big deal to not know what Thanksgiving is. 

“Wait are you for REAL?” Lamar gets up from his seat, looking utterly flabbergasted. He glances between the both of us and seems almost  _ horrified _ when we both nod. 

“Thanksgiving is ONLY one of the best holidays ever!” Lamar practically shouts, both of his hands shooting up into the air for emphasis. I blink in confusion. I don’t know what a Holiday is. I have the feeling that if I say that out loud Lamar might have a stroke so I’m not gonna comment on that…

“Ooo sounds fun! What makes it so great?” Theo tilted his head questioningly. I have the feeling that whatever it is, Theo will like it and that’ll be enough for me. 

“Basically you make a BUNCH of really good food and get together with your family! You say what you’re thankful for, stuff your faces, and slip into a food coma!” Lamar grins, flashing an enthusiastic thumbs up for emphasis. That sounds fun excluding the coma part.

“We pirated some really good Thanksgiving recipes and uploaded them to Ramen bot, he’s been working his tail off putting it all together.” Lamar gestures to the small hovering robot that makes all of our meals. The little guy is powering away, constantly flittering between the different stoves that are oozing with delicious smells that make my mouth water a bit. 

“We made sure to have him make enough for all five of us so don’t worry about not having enough to go around. We miiiight’ve splurged on ingredients.” Sofia chuckled sheepishly at the end of that.

“Does Masa know about that?” I raise an eyebrow and from the way the both of them physically cringe I’m guessing that’s a no.

“Does Masa know what?” Speaks the devil as the older man trudges into the room, or at least I hear him trudge in. The sounds of a whole arm’s worth of metal creaking and moving makes it pretty easy to tell when he’s about to show up. 

“...Uhh… That we’re celebrating Thanksgiving! Tadah!” Sofia grins and makes a grand gesture akin to a gameshow host telling a contestant they’ve won a car or free vacation.

“...You used our emergency fund for food didn’t you.” Masa sighs tiredly, facepalming. Figures he’d figure it out immediately. 

“Masa can you save the whole ‘yelling at us for making stupid financial decisions’ thing until after the whole thing’s done and over with? This is Tari and Theo’s first Thanksgiving!” Lamar pipes up, gesturing to both of us. I can’t tell if he’s being genuine or using us as a get out of jail free card. Masa lets out another tired sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, you guys have been working really hard. I guess we deserve a break.” Masa relents, letting a small smile play on his face which is an incredibly rare sight. However his stern expression returns with a comment of “But we  _ are _ talking about this later.”

“Eh, good enough. Now c’mon, let’s get to the grub!” Lamar pumps his fist in the air with a triumphant grin on his face. At that, Ramen Bot immediately moves to cover the table with a large cloth and move what he’s been making onto it. I spot what looks like a large roasted bird, containers full of various things ranging from mashed potatoes, strange brown sauce, strange cranberry-colored sauce, and so on. All of it smells amazing…

“Alright, we’re ready to start whenever you guys ar-” Sophie is interrupted by the rather loud sound of my stomach rumbling. I smile sheepishly and try to hide my face in my hood. 

“Guess we’ll be starting early.” Masa chuckles softly, all of us moving to sit at the table, Ramen Bot needing to bring over a booster seat for Theo to reach the table.

“Alright, before we dig in we gotta go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.” Sofia pipes up after everyone’s seated. “I’ll start! I’m really thankful that we’re eating something besides Ramen.” Sofia chuckles a bit and most of the table joins in on the laughter.

“Lamar, what’re you thankful for?” Sofia asks. Looks like we’re going clockwise around the table which’ll make me last. Well that adds a lot of pressure…

“I’m thankful that we get to celebrate yall’s first Thanksgiving together!” Lamar grins at Theo and I, raising his fancy wine glass that was just filled with water. Everyone made a collective decision to never let Lamar touch any alcohol after we found him passed out at the front door one night with one of his body pillows… Anyways, it seemed to be Masa’s turn next

“I’m thankful that we’re all alive, somehow. ...I’m also thankful you idiots didn’t listen to me, it’s been way too long since I’ve fully celebrated Thanksgiving.” Masa chuckled dryly, raising his glass that actually  _ was _ full of wine. Sofia and Lamar just grinned.

“Ooo ooo, is it my turn?!” Theo piped up excitedly, letting out an excited squeal when the others nodded in response to his question. Theo loudly cleared his throat and sat up straight.

“I’m thankful for all you guys and the yummy food we’re gonna get to eat!” Theo’s grin stretched so wide I would be concerned if I didn’t already know Theo’s overexcitable. 

All eyes turned to me and I felt myself shrink back a small bit. I’m...Not exactly good at talking to people, I get so nervous that I just turn into a mess. It’s not as bad with these guys since I’ve lived with them for a month or so now but  _ still _ . I take a deep breath.

“...I’m thankful for… Well… Everything, really. You guys, having a roof over my head, being safe here…” I pause, taking another breath to steel myself. “I’m thankful to be part of this little family.” I finish, my voice almost a whisper at that point…

“Aw we love you too Tari!” Theo smiles brightly, leaning over to wrap me in a hug the best he could. I find a smile creeping onto my lips as I hug back. 

“Yeah, you’re aces dude!” Lamar cheers. “Yup, you’re awesome!” Sofia grins. “We wouldn’t be the same without you Tari.” Masa smiles softly.

I feel tears burn at my eyes at their kind words. I might not know if I had a family, but what I _do _know that I have one right here.

They were right, Thanksgiving really  _ is _ the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment if you liked this wholesomeness!


End file.
